This invention relates to methods, device and systems for increasing the lift of all types of aircrafts. More particularly it relates to a means for increasing the lift to aircraft wings and rotors by adding a slat (or a flap) over the leading edge of each aerofoil wing to form a funnel which in turn provides increased airspeed above the wing and hence increased lift from below the wing or the aerofoil. This turn permits VSTOL (Very Short Take off and Landing) operations.